


When you kissed me and there was no turning back

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blowjobs, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan really wanted to resist. He really tried.<br/>But when Anakin placed his lips on his mouth, he couldn't do anything but surrender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you kissed me and there was no turning back

 

_“ We really shouldn't do this. It's against...”_

The rules? The Code? Does it matter, anyway?

It does not.

Not now that his lips are literally crashing against yours, burning with the wild force of a fire, leaving your mouth permanently marked and forever in need of this kiss again.

Force, he's relentless.

You're so defenseless against his attacks you simply give up, opening your mouth and letting his tongue in, allowing him to explore it in a way you never thought could be possible.

How can a man so respectful of the rules like you be in such a situation?

You're devouring each others lips like you're both starving men eating someting after days and days of food deprivation.

Honestly, you never thought you could be capable of such passion.

You've always seen yourself like a peaceful breeze that never changes its pace, while Anakin was a fiery hurricane. Now you find yourself being as reckless as the definitely too young Padawan you're kissing.

You try to say something, between a kiss and a bite, but what can you possibly say?

You don't wanna stop, and certainly Anakin does the same. You don't wanna scold him, reject him, or let his lips slip away from yours.

He pulls you closer, how could two people be that close? There isn't even an ounce of space between your bodies, your chest is so pressed against his you can clearly feel the quick pounding of his heart.

_“Anakin...”_ , you finally menage to moan, while his full lips are busy with sucking the corners of your mouth.

_“Master...”_ , he replies.

His lips brushes against yours, a grin ghosting on them.

They're pink and soft, like a ripe fruit, a little bit swollen and parted.

_“You know...nothing good can come from this...”_ , you whisper.

He shrugs, leaving a trail of kisses on your jawline, then refocusing on your wet mouth.

_“I know...”_ , he whispers, his scented breath making you feel dizzy like a lovestruck teenager at his first crush.

_“I know...”_ , he repeats, working with his hand to unzip your pants.

_“Anakin...we're gonna get into troubles...”_

Your voice trembles, when your half hard cock is exposed.

Given that your common sense took a day off, your mind is screaming that you must surrender. You have to.

You need to.

At the exact moment his hand dares to move on your member, you let out a loud moan.

_“A...A....Anakin...”_ , you try again to stop him, before it's too late and you're both out of control.

He smiles and shakes his head, his braid swinging against his shoulder.

It's his own way to say that you have to shut your mouth and enjoy the ride.

He gets on his knees, and his hot breath itches the head of your cock.

_“I know that too”_ , he says.

His mouth slowly gets closer to your tip.

There's definitely no turning back, now.

 

 


End file.
